


Shield Her in Light

by Elora_Lane



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Body Dysmorphic Disorder, But gilbert wont have it, F/M, First Time, More so a drabble, Oral Sex, Smut, They are adults in this, Wedding Night, implied loss of virginity, self body shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:24:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22860169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elora_Lane/pseuds/Elora_Lane
Summary: Anne is older and wiser now... A married woman even.But some habits die hard, some words never leave you.Good for her then, that her husband is great at chasing her demons away.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 17
Kudos: 183





	Shield Her in Light

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic in this fandom. Might be a little corny, but I think we'll all live. I hope you like it.
> 
> Also, note that I took liberties with history and electricity. So just roll with it. ;)

It's a strange affair, a wedding. 

All the fuss, the preparation, the beautiful flowers- the decadent cakes. 

It's so... _Frivolous,_ to throw away so much on one day. Which was why Anne Shirley-Cuthbert had been astounded by the lengths to which Mirella, Diana, and the rest of her friends and family went to make the day rather spectacular (a younger Anne would have said, _“How Romantical!”_ and a current Gilbert teased just that). 

However, Anne was older now- and wiser, she preferred to believe- so she used her modern tongue to exude just how thankful she was and to exclaim how beautiful the outdoor seating, the arch, and the pretty decorations were. She was indeed a lucky woman. 

But some habits, formed in one’s youth, don’t die away. 

_You’re ugly._

_You’re a monster._

_You’re an ugly witch!_

The voices, she hadn’t heard them in so long, but now, here they were- intruding on a moment that should be special, beautiful, heavenly. 

As her now-husband began to work the buttons on her dress, she felt a panic rise in her stomach. Shaking her head, she set herself to the task of unfastening his buttons as well. With shaky fingers, she tried to be delicate and quick, but she merely shook, until Gilbert covered her hands with his own and laughed, “Anne,” he said lowly, sweetly, “it’s okay, you’re nervous... me, too. We can go slow.” 

She wasn’t nervous- no not about the physical act of love that was about to take place. Anne was certain that it would be amazing. She was nervous about Gilbert seeing her. _Really seeing her_ \- and realizing just what he had picked to be his wife. 

Carefully, Gilbert guided her down on the bed, and began to undress himself. All the while, his eyes bore into Anne, making her stomach clench. Couldn’t he look away? Just for a second, so she could turn the light off? As he sat down to take his shoes off, she saw her opportunity. 

In seconds they were plunged into darkness, with nothing but the moon to illuminate the room. 

“Anne?” Gilbert asked, and she could see just the outline of him in the darkness, “why did you-” 

“It doesn’t matter,” she chirped, rising up to capture his mouth with her own in a fierce and powerful kiss. Pulling him down on the bed, she let his body cover hers. As his hands skimmed up her bare legs, to her hips, over her ribs, and then captured her small breasts, she let out a moan. 

“Let’s get you out of the rest of this,” he murmured against her neck, pulling her slip up and leaning down to kiss up her stomach. As the slip moved higher and higher, so did Gilbert’s lips, until he reached her peaked nipples. While Anne pulled her slip off the rest of the way, Gilbert took each breast in his palm and squeezed lightly. Arching into him, Anne made such an obscene sound, that she hardly blamed Gilbert for rising up immediately. 

To her surprise, however, he wasn’t embarrassed or disgusted- no, he moved to turn the light on. 

“Gilbert!” Anne shrieked, pulling a pillow over herself... she couldn’t, she wouldn’t let him see, “What are you doing?” 

Leaning in, he merely caught her lips with his own, and began to kiss her again, “I just-” he panted, his forehead falling against the pillow, “you sound so... delicious- I wanted to see... Why won’t you let me see you, Anne?” 

“You don’t want to see, trust me, Gilbert,” she assured him. They were best friends- they could be life mates without him ever seeing her naked. Once he did, surely, he would despise her. 

“What do you mean, Anne?” he asked, his eyes meeting hers with a startling fierceness to them, “Of course, I want to see you- I married you, Anne.” 

“But you don’t understand, the clothes... they cover it up.” 

“Cover what up?” 

“My affliction,” Anne said simply, while Gilbert looked as if he had been slapped, “Well, most of it. There’s the red hair, the freckles, the plain face... but the worst of it is under this pillow, I assure you. So, please, turn the light off and imagine that the body of a beautiful goddess is what you are worshiping, and not homely, little Anne.” 

With that, she moved to turn the light off herself, only to be caught mid-movement. Clutching her wrist lightly, gilbert laid her back down. 

“Anne,” he said, his voice husky with emotion, “I love you, I married you. I think you are beautiful- all of you. I love your red hair, your freckles, your-” 

“My too-thin hips? My stuck out ribs? My pale body- that seems to beg for sunshine?” 

“You don’t see yourself how you truly are, Anne,” he said, moving over her, his eyes sweeping over body, “You don’t see the red lips that call to me,” he said, brushing a finger over her sensitive bottom lip, “you don’t appreciate the freckles that are constellations- rare jewels that I could study for hours,” he smiled, as he traced some down her neck. Dipping down to kiss her collar bone, he murmured, “you don’t see the sexy shoulders that I want to kiss and bite.” 

Anne let out a shudder, no one had ever called her sexy before- and she liked how it sounded. 

Apparently, Gilbert wasn’t done yet, dipping lower, he took on of her nipples in between his teeth. After soothing it with his tongue he licked his lips and spoke, “I’ve waited so long to see you, Anne, and you’re more beautiful than I ever imagined. Your rosebud nipples, I could play with them for hours,” as he spoke, he ran his hands up her waist- to her ribs, and then pressed his thumbs against her sensitive flesh. As soon as his thumbs pressed on her nipples, she felt her cunt throb. It was deep, warm and pulling her apart. 

“Oh my,” she said, her eyes rolling back as she arched under his touch. Just as she was wanting more, ready to beg for it, even, he trailed down her stomach and licked his way to her hips. Nipping them lightly, he moved even further, making Anne squirm. 

“And this,” Gilbert said, practically breathing her in, “I’ve read a lot about how to make you feel... _Fantastical_ things Anne,” he said, pulling her legs apart, "but I won't do them if I can't see you."

As her jaw dropped, Gilbert's tongue darted out to lick an unknown part of her body. As he continued to do it over and over again, Anne’s hand found his hair, and she threw her head back- giving no further thought to her appearance. Soon, there was pressure building up in her lower belly, heat in her body, and it was as if her breath was trying to catch up with her heart. Just as she thought it got there, a current snapped, and a blinding white light shielded her, she was lost in pleasure- engulfed in delight. 

It was pure and perfect bliss, being seen by Gilbert Blythe. 


End file.
